riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Battles of the Morph Mountains
The Battle of The Morph Mountains Rebels Occupy Loyal Ridge Rangerian Advance Into The Mountains Rebel Counter Attack At Gra Square On 24th, of June, Federation Rebels armed with rocket-propelled grenades and MG,42 Machineguns launched a surprise attack at Harlem airport In an attempt to draw the main Rouges from Gondor hill and towards Gra square where the F.R. planned a 'Battle for Harlem Airport' counter offensive that would destroy the Entire Rouge Armor 32 Division and weaken the Rouge Invasion Of Hallowiea. During the fighting, the airport's defenders used many arms against the F.R. When the battle started, officers from an air force school near the airport mutinied and helped the opposition attack an adjacent military air base where Rangerian troops were stationed. The Luftwaffe eventually appeared and managed to bombard the F.R. Advance causing severe causalities but were unable to stop the surging rebels. On the evening of the second day of the battle The Rangerians have lost merely half of Harlem Airport and was on the verge of total retreat and evacuations, until Highland eventually arrived with the use Of core tanks. The Rangerian forces, now supported by tanks, succeeded in retaking part of the military air base. Fighting at the base continued until after midnight, leaving 240 Rouges destroyed and a grand total of 298 Rebels destroyed. 28 June Despite all of the major loses on both sides the Federation Rebels refused to Emit a defeat and continued to press against Harlem harder, and stronger, giving the Rouges more and more difficulty in defending their positions. As April came to a tragic close The Rouges continued to hold the Air port as hard as they can, The Rangerians continually pounded the Rebel advance with both artillery and air strikes, but the Rebels just continued to come faster, and deadlier. By this point, the Rouges were running low on fuel and ammunition. Also, The F.R had succeeded in securing only 1 Quarter of the air base and the military air academy on the outskirts of Gra Square. However the F.R. victory didn't last as long as it has done, Highland who is still officially new on leading Rangerian forces due to the fact of always being used to the Rohar Federation forces, attempted to retake Harlem Airport than press on into , and sent soldiers and tanks into the city. Unfortunately The Federation rebels had plans of their own and allowed the Rangerian forces to enter the center of the Airbase near the Runway so that they could be surrounded and sold for scrap. Seven tanks and 25 Elite trained war machines entered Harlem Airport and three tanks made it all the way to the center before the fighting began and they became trapped. According to local witnesses, the rebels fended off the attack on Harlem Airport by Highland's forces. 21 rebels and civilians were killed, including a 3-year-old boy. 242 of Highland's soldiers were killed, and another 23 sold for scrap. The battle was ferocious and costly, but the Rebels themselves were also reaching their limits due too many air strikes, and were forced to abandon Harlem in the face of Coastal bombardments from Rangerian Battleships firing from the sea. 'Retreat From Harlem' On May 14th, a Federation Rebel attempt on Invading the Rangerian Occupied City of Gra Square had failed with the loss of Harlem airport, as the Rebel forces retreated from the Airport and back into the Mountains, only to be caught up by major Airstrikes by the Luftwaffe in which tore their units apar one by one forcing them to pick up the pace so that they can duck and cover. The attack was led by the Khamis Brigade, which had just won the battle for Az Zawiyah two days earlier, but their advance quickly came to a stop as a group of attacking soldiers mutinied and defected. 32 soldiers, one of them reportedly a general, broke off from the rest of the force and joined the rebels in the city. The next day, Rangerian tanks were still advancing, fighting rebels on the outskirts of the city. Tank shells had struck inside the city, hitting a mosque and an apartment building. Rebel Retreat Trivia Category:1225 Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:The Earth Continental War